Sunrise
by HayloChick210
Summary: I was laying in the pain...losing control over myself...and yelling.


In the midst of the becoming days in which I would lay in pain as the sun would burn my skin and the sound of a musical god wo

In the midst of the becoming days in which I would lay in pain as the sun would burn my skin and the sound of a musical god would sound like the squeaks of chalk coming off a blackboard in the school house; torture. I lay with nothing but the feeling of pain engulfing me as I would cry for a new beginning and for someone to take this pain away as minutes would fly like hours; slowly. It was more pain seeing him act like that, standing beside me with the golden eyes staring at my throat as if I was an animal in which he would eat. They were all there holding him back, Jasper and Emmett at his head, Carlisle and Esme at his shoulders, and Alice and Roslynn at his feet holding him as he cried for the blood that left my body.

It was painful for the first few hours as Edward fought for control over his instincts. He was winning, clinging to the thoughts of not hurting myself as he did the urge to kill me. Jasper was in hell running past the others, trying to convince himself that I wasn't for eating, and then it ended.

Hot water was placed over my head as a gesture of pain ending and a blanket of coldness floated down my body to my toes and to the top of my head. Then the cold was gone and it was comfortable lying in the room. And then the third day ended with nothing more than my new desires in drinking the blood of others.

"Bella?!" Edward called me as his hand wrapped into mine and his voice was shaking with anticipation. My Edward was back to me! I could hear him way better, I remembered the way his bronze hair flipped all over his head, and his golden eyes studied me with more than mild interest.

I couldn't recall finding my voice for several moments, but when I did it was the musical voice of the others flowing through my veins. My hair was smooth, shiny, and the color of chestnut mixed with natural sun kissed pieces of blonde, my figure was slimmer, but yet my height the same. I was beautifully stunning with the looks of someone way beautiful and way to pretty to be real. Edward was in shock looking at me as if he had never seen me in his life and shaking his head.

"Edward?" I asked as if I was a goddess from Venus flirting with the tempt of death. It was the sound I heard many times the musical voice singing to me the lullaby in which I knew so well.

"Yes, love?" He was smiling and looking at me now focusing them brown melt in your mouth eyes on me.

"Am I beautiful still?" I asked my voice sounding in melody to his.

"You are the most beautiful thing in the world no matter if you are a vampire or if you are human. Love, you are the world to me and the most beautiful thing in it, no matter what." Edward's breathe was sweet smelling and like candy.

"And I am the same to you as before?" I asked with a mild concern in the back of my mind, but with confidence on my face.

"You are less…" Edward was trailing for the right word.

"Breakable?" I replied.

"Yes, you are less breakable."

"Is that all you see in the same Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, but yet just less breakable?" I said calmly with my mind screaming.

"Yes Love, I still see the Bella I first meet just less breakable." Edward smiled that goofy grin I loved.

"But, yet you seem as if something is holding you back from telling me something and I feel the warmth of something on me as if it is holding my hand." I said with concern.

"It is the feeling of your gift revealing itself to you." Edward said with a laugh.

"Edward! No, that is just so wrong!" I yelled and could not believe he was thinking of that at a time like this.

"What did I do, Love?" He was stunned.

"Your thoughts."

"You can read them like they are an open book?"

"Yes and I can see things that are going to happen and into the past to it seems." I replied amazed with this new found gift.

"Is that all?" Edward asked with mild curiosity

"No, I think I can eat people food, too." I said with amazement.

"That is impossible! For you to be able to eat human food without the usual-well drinking blood…" Edward was saying.

"I think Alice and Jasper are wanting you to leave the room so they can talk to me about something, but you knew that." I said smiling at Edward.

"And...you're right!" Edward was stunned.

In that moment Alice came running towards the coach where I was lying and jumped on top of Edward and I.

"Bella! You can see things I can't even see!" Alice was happy.

"Your point?"

"What do you think my point is? You have talents that we all have just better and more, more, well they work better. AND lucky you will be able to enjoy the taste of food in which humans seem to enjoy." Alice with her pixie hair was now hugging qith all of her strength and it didn't hurt.

"Wow. You don't hurt when you hug anymore."

"DUH! Silly one and now we can go shopping without the whole problem of waiting for you to want to suck people's blood!" Alice was cheering.

"Alice is shopping all you ever think about?" Jasper asked entering the room.

"Most of the time, when I'm not watching your butt!"

Edward was grinning and picked me up from the couch where Alice had me cornered.

"I think maybe Bella would like to have some room."

"Race ya!"

"What?!"

"Around the woods and back."

"Bella maybe you need to take it easy and kind of chill for a little while." Edward was saying.

I was already out the door.


End file.
